What Beans can do to your Mental Health
by Amy-chan
Summary: Amy-chan, the Ronin Warriors, and crew go on a hunt for a plot! Please read and review


What Beans Can do to Your Mental Health.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors, Sailor Moon, the WWF or Mankind, or the Wizard of Oz.   
  
Hmm... Ok, my name is Amy-chan and I'm about to write a fanfic about...  
  
Sage: Me!  
Ryo: NO! Amy-chan is gonna write a fanfic 'bout me!  
Cye: Uh-uh. It's gonna be 'bout ME!  
Rowen: No. It's about me.  
Kento: You're all wrong! It'll be about me eating a big plate of warm gooey chocolate chip   
cookies. *licks lips*  
White Blaze: Roar!  
Mia: Wrong again, my furry friend. This will be a fanfic about me!  
*hear clanky noises*  
Anubis: This fan fiction the great Amy-chan is about to write will be about me.  
Amy-chan: (mutters) Boy, this guy knows how to kiss up. (louder) You are all wrong.   
I am about to write a fic about Sailor Moon!  
Serena (Usagi): Yea!  
Ronin Warriors: Awww... :(  
Amy-chan: Gotcha! I'm about to write a fic about the Ronin Warriors.  
Sage: And how cute Sage is.  
Rowen: You're so full of yourself Sage!  
Sage: Shut-up! Blue boy!  
Rowen: Don't you call me that Blondie!  
Sage: You little b*****d  
*Sage throws punch at Rowen, misses and hits Kento, who's still licking his lips*  
Sage: Sorry Kento.  
Kento: You son of a b****  
Mia: Watch you're language around White Blaze!  
*Mia aims well-placed slap at Kento, but hits Anubis*  
Anubis: You *CENSORED*  
Ryo: Don't you dare call Mia that!  
Anubis (sneers): Whatcha gonna do to me, ya *CENSORED*  
Mia: *gasp*  
Ryo; %(*^%$@(&*^%@*&^%#!#%^&  
*Ryo hits Anubis, who falls into Mia, who falls into a lamp, which hit   
Cye on the back of the head*  
Cye: *sees stars*  
Amy-chan: Guys...  
*Nobody pays attention and keeps beating each other to a bloody pulp.*  
Amy-chan (louder): Guys... Guys!   
*Still nobody pays attention*  
Amy-chan (screaming): PEOPLE!   
*Everybody stops in the middle of what they are doing. *  
Amy-chan: Thank you. Now can we please get on with the story?  
*Ronin Warriors plus Mia, Anubis, and White Blaze nod*  
Amy-chan: Thank you. *Pauses* And you just made me forget what I was gonna say. Now the story   
dosn't have a plot anymore! WWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! *Cries REALLY loud*  
Sage: Awww... we're sorry Amy-chan.  
Amy-chan: You are?  
Sage: Sure. And just to make up for it, we'll create a plot for you.  
Amy-chan: Thanks anyway, but I think it would be best if I did the thinking around here.   
But we need a plot, and a story line.  
Kento: Hey I heard that Tulpa has a plot, and we can find a story line along the way!  
Amy-chan: Great idea, Kento!  
Ronin Warriors (minus Kento): Yeah, great idea Kento.  
Anubis: Wish I'd thought of it.  
Amy-chan: Well, time's a'wasting. Lets go!  
*Ronin Warriors, Amy-chan, and crew walk down a yellow brick road*  
Amy-chan: I've got a feeling I've seen this before. *shrugs,* Oh well. We're off to see Tupla...  
*Amy-chan and the whole modly crew walking into a dark forest.*  
Amy-chan: Toto, I mean Kento, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas... I mean that place we  
were in anymore.  
Cye: I'm scared.  
Sage: Aw, shut up, ya big scaredy cat.  
Cye: But what if there were lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my!  
Everyone: Lions, and tigers and bears, oh my!  
Mankind: Tables and latters and chairs, oh my! (All WWF fans out there   
will know what I'm talking about)  
*Just then a guy in a lion suit jumps out of the bushes.*  
Amy-chan: *Screams* AAAHHHHHHHH! Ryo DO something!  
Ryo: Like what?  
Amy-chan:YOU'RE the Ronin Warrior!  
Ryo:Oh yeah! Armor of Wildfire D-  
Lion Guy: Please don't hurt me!  
*All back up.*  
Lion Guy: I'm a cowardly lion and I wanna go with you to see the wizard to get some courage.  
Rowen: Guys, I think we took a wrong turn back at that talking scarecrow who said he wanted   
a million dollars.  
Anubis: Don't you mean a brain?  
Rowen: No thanks, I've already got one.  
Lion Guy: Please let me come with you to see the wizard so I can get some courage.  
Kento: Uh, dude, we're going to see Tulpa.  
Lion Guy:????????  
Kento: Dude, you know, the big ugly guy with a red mask?  
Sage: Kento, he dosn't know who the hell you're talking about.  
Kento: Dude, you wanna do this?  
Sage: Uh, no.  
Amy-chan: Hey, huddle up.  
Mia: What are you a football coach?  
*Everyone huddles around Amy-chan*  
Amy-chan: Ok, on my signal, everyone run like you've never run before.  
Everyone: Gotcha.  
Amy-chan: Ok, now!  
*Everyone runs really fast.*  
Lion Guy: Wait! Where are you going? I was gonna make expresso.  
*12 miles later*  
Kento: I've never run so fast in my life.  
Rowen: Hey, look guys! A rusty tin man.  
Amy-chan: Ok, now I'm sure I've seen this all before.  
Cye: Where?  
Ryo: I know what she's talking about! It's called The Wizard of Shnoz, and a little kid   
named Judy Dorothy helps a British police man, a door-to-door insurance salesman, and a   
money lender. The money lender wants a heart, the door-to-door insurance salesman wants a brain  
and the British police man wants a car!!  
Amy-chan: Uh, close enough.  
Rowen: Hey! Look!  
*A figure walks up to Ronin Warriors+ Mia, White Blaze, Anubis, and Amy-chan*  
Figure: I'll give you three chaces to guess my name, and if you guess right...  
Amy-chan: Uh-oh. Guys on my signal I want you to...  
Cye: Run, right?  
Amy-chan: Yep.  
Rowen: Ok.  
Amy-chan: Ok, GO!  
*Everyone runs like they have never run before. With Amy-chan in the lead.*  
Figure: Wait! Guess my name! Guess my name!  
Kento: Ok, now this is getting scary.  
Rowen: And it's about to get scarier. There are the gates to Tulpa's castle.  
Ryo: The spirits!  
Amy-chan: Let us in, you no good transparent mime look-a-likes!  
Spirit #1: Guess a number 1-10. If you guess right, then we'll let you in.  
Spirit #2: Each one of you gets a turn.  
Amy-chan: Ok.   
Anubis (muttering): How stupid. There are eight of us, not counting White Blaze, and only   
ten numbers to choose from.  
Spirit #1: You go first,   
Everyone: Who?  
Spirit #1: The girl.  
Mia and Amy-chan: Which one?  
Spirit #1: The girl with stupid outfit.  
Mia: I guess that means you, Amy-chan.  
Amy-chan: Grrr... My outfit is not stupid. It's very fashionable  
Spirit #1: Since when is a Ronin Warriors T-shirt and cut-off jeans fashionable?  
Amy-chan: You're just jealous 'cause I got a cool T-shirt and you don't!  
Spirit #2: Can we just get on with this, PLEASE?  
Amy-chan: I pick six  
Mia: ten  
Sage: nine  
Rowen: three  
Ryo: four  
Anubis: two and a half  
Kento: I like cheese.  
Cye: one  
White Blaze: Roar!  
Spirit #1: Kento guessed it.  
*All except Kento look confused.*  
Kento: Cool!  
*Amy-chan shrugs*  
Sage: Will you let us in now?  
Spirit #1: Ok. Hey, #2, ya wanna order a pizza?  
*Everyone walks into Tupla's castle. Where upon finding Tulpa and Lady Kyra making out*  
Cye: I knew it! I knew it! Hand it over Ryo!  
*Ryo gives Cye five dollars.*  
Kyra: *blush* You little brats! DIE RONIN SCUM! DIE!  
Amy-chan: Calm down! I heard that Tulpa had a plot.  
Tulpa: Sorry, kid. The only plot I have is one to kill the Ronin Warriors.  
Sage: Really? How does it work?  
Tulpa: Oh, it's really easy. See, we get you guys here, then capture someone near and dear   
to you. Then we... Wait a second! Go away! You can't see this!  
Sage: Oh well. Worth a try.  
Amy-chan: *cries really loud*  
Tulpa: I can give you these ruby red slippers if you want.  
Amy-chan: No.  
Tulpa: Your loss.  
*Amy-chan and crew leave Tulpa's Castle*  
Spirit #1: Bye! Come back soon.  
*Walking down the yellow brick road.*  
Amy-chan: I'm a failure as a fanfic writer! *Cries some more.*  
*Just then a figure appears in a bubble.*  
Figure in bubble: Don't cry.  
Amy-chan: AHHHHHHHHH! Who are you?!  
Figure in blubble: I'm you're fairy godmother Belinda.  
Amy-chan: Make it stop! Make it stop!  
Kento: I like cheese.  
Belinda: Ahhhh! I'm lactose intolerant! Get away!  
Kento: Cheese, cheese, cheese.  
*Belinda melts*  
Amy-chan: Kento, you melted her.  
Ryo: Hey look! Emerald Town!  
Amy-chan: This is too much.  
Cye: You're telling me.  
*Suddenly an alarm clock rings somewhere.*  
Amy-chan: Bye!  
*Amy-chan wakes up.*  
Amy-chan: Boy what a warped dream. Must have been those beans right before bed.  
  
End 


End file.
